Shattered Memories
by Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown
Summary: A new student starts at Domino High by the name of Seto Kaiba, but he's got a dark secret what can it be? And why does Katsuya feel drawn into him, as well as feel like they've met before? Eventual SetoxKatsuya. On Hold for now until LTAE's is complete.
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

**Shattered Memories - Prologue**

Hello friends, I'm back with yet another new story, all these ideas just will not leave me alone, but I am not complaining seen as I am loving writing all these stories. I'm not sure how long this certain story is going to be since I only have the prologue and chapter one completed so far, so the updates to this story I doubt will be nearly as frequent as the updates have been for 'Set Me Free.' I will include all warnings and disclaimers in this chapter so I don't need to do it in the rest of the chapters, apart from I will mention chapter warnings if there are any.

I have rated this story 'T' just to be on the safe side, since with my writing it just goes off on its own, so this is just a precaution for safety, I doubt it will become an 'M'

Warnings - Swearing, shounen-ai, violence. (So if you do not like boyxboy then I'm asking you politely to leave this page. I do not stand for homophobic abuse)

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters included in this story, I only wish I did. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, so I am not making any sort of profit on this story apart from my own happiness. xD

Type of fanfiction - Mystery/Romance/Fantasy, I have chosen these categories for this particular story since its going to be mysterious and its going to hopefully leave you questioning throughout the story. That's my aim anyhow, It is also going to have a twist.

This story is going to be centered around the school, since its a school with dorms, so the students live there, so the only contact the students have with their parents is by phone calls or if I allow the parents to visit them which I will decide as the story progresses. Katsuya's sister and Seto's brother will most likely be making their apperances later on in the story.

~Story~

"I'm so sorry, I hope you can forgive me" was the words whispered to the dead body held in his arms. He caressed the pale cheek with one hand whilst letting his other hand play with the tresses of blond hair; he sat with the body in his arms for what seemed like forever.

As soon as the darkness took over the city, he picked the body up bridal style, the head leant against his shoulder and he carried the body to the castle. There he rested him upon a bed with the softest of pillows; he then covered the body with a crimson silk duvet. Sapphire eyes stared intensely at the beautiful teenager laid in the bed, his blond tresses sprawled out on the pillows and his lips open a jar, apart from looking pale you could mistaken the boy to be just soundly sleeping, but on closer inspection it was obvious that the blond teenager was indeed dead.

The blond teen's body was locked in that certain room until dusk arrived, the door was opened once again, and arms wrapped around the body and proceeded to take the body to a new destination. The man carrying the body walked for hours until he came to a quiet spot out of sight from any passer by, a grave already dug, he leant down and kissed the dead teen before laying him in the ground.

A hand touched the man's shoulder and he turned to look into emerald eyes, one nod given to the guy with the emerald eyes was all was needed before he started to pile the earth onto the dead body.

Once the body was covered the tears started to pour from sapphire eyes as he whispered in a broken voice but also a voice coated with vengeance and anger "I will get my revenge on the one who killed you"

"There's nothing else you can do now, _he's_ fled the city, and until the day he returns all you can do is wait" The emerald eyed man spoke to the distraught sapphire eyed man.

The sapphire eyed man nodded before walking away back to the castle, plotting the day he could exact his revenge on the man who had killed the one he loved.

~End chapter~

Well I hope I've got you interested in this particular story, I am tingling with anticipation on where this story is going to lead. The next update will be whenever I can get it up.

This story will most likely revert backwards and forwards from the past to the present, so I hope this doesn't confuse you too much. I hope you can work out which is the past and which is the present, if not then let me know in a review or PM and hopefully I'll be able to set you straight.

I will reply to any reviews and thank you all for alerts, favourites and so on, in the next chapters. I find it easier that way^^

Right until the next update of a story, ja ne.

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


	2. Confusion

**Shattered Memories - Chapter 1**

Not such a long wait since I uploaded the prologue of this certain story, I've had the first chapter wrote up for a few months now, but let me just say this, the updates for this story will be slow unfortuantly, because unlike my other stories I'm planning this story out from beginning to end and I am also working on my characters, but hopefully in doing this, I will be pleased with the outcome of this story.

I would like to thank the people who added this story to their favourites and alerts, even though it was only the prologue, I hope to get a lot of people reading and liking this story of mine! Anyhow enough of my ranting.

**FirieGirl **- Thank you for my first review :) I am glad the prologue got you interested that was what I was going for, I wanted a gripping prologue to draw in attention, I hope you stay with this story and enjoy it :)

**Luiz4200** - I can't tell you that sorry, it will ruin it for later, everything will be explained as the story progresses, so I hope you enjoy it :) thank you for the review!

**Minh-Tuyet** - Well even if its only a little interested I'm glad that this story has your attention. Well if you are wondering what they'll act like, you'll get a glipse of that in this chapter. Thank you for the review and enjoy this newest chapter^^

**DevilsNvrCry** - Thank you so very much for that amazing review, it really made me smile that you are looking forward to it so much and that you were interested just by the prologue. I hope you enjoy this newest chapter^^

**Solo's Orca - **You'll just have to wait and see, I'm not giving hints to whats what, I'll leave it to your imagination, everything will be explained as the story goes on. This will be my first story with dorms so I hope I do a good job! Enjoy the newest chapter^^

~Story~**  
**

The class was waiting for their teacher to make an appearance the lesson had meant to have started at 9am, but it was currently 9.15am and the teacher had yet to appear. Jou leaned backwards against the table situated behind him, his chair now currently on two legs instead of four. Honda's table was the table he was now leant against, Yugi's table was to the right of Honda's, Otogi's to the left of Honda's, Anzu's was in front of Jou's, this Jou found unfortunate and Yami's was placed next to Yugi's much to Yugi's happiness. Bakura's and Ryou's tables were seated closer to the back, this Bakura was glad for since he could molest a willing Ryou easier in the back since no one would be able to see them.

Jou was chatting amongst Yugi, Otogi and Honda, all the class was talking apart from Bakura and Ryou who was making out, Yami who seemed lost in his own world with his thoughts gazing out of the window and Anzu who was staring at a cute boy to her right who wasn't paying her the blindest bit of notice.

At half past nine the teacher walked into the class looking quite tired as well as stressed, the poor lady was quite young but the students were taking their toll on her.

"I apologise for my lateness class, but I had to escort a new student around the premises" She explained to the class, some students looking less bored at the news of a new student. "Class I would like you to meet our newest student Seto Kaiba"

Some of the girls gasped as the teacher spoke the name of the student and when Kaiba made his entrance making sure to glare at the teacher who had addressed him by his full name instead of 'Mr Kaiba like he would of expected her to, the girls swooned and their eyes became starry as they looked at their gorgeous and popular idol.

Kaiba stood in front of the class his eyes taking in every student seated, once they settled on Jou's face his eyes widened slightly and Jou could swear he saw a hint of a smile on Kaiba's lips which confused Jou but as he blinked Kaiba's eyes had narrowed and a glare was sent at Jou who was taken back by the change in attitude. He'd made an enemy without even knowing it.

The teacher started to address the new teen by his real name but a cold glare caused her to shut her mouth for a minute, she then opened it again and said "Mr Kaiba, would you kindly take a seat at that table" whilst gesturing to the table she wanted him seated at. He nodded stiffly and walked quietly to his seat ignoring the girls who were giggling as their crush sat close by to them.

All through the lesson Jou couldn't help but stare at Kaiba who was busy typing on his laptop, Jou couldn't be sure if he was doing the work assigned on the board for the class to complete or the work meant for his company, either way he didn't really care. He was mesmerised by the brunet and he didn't have any clue as to why. Suddenly Kaiba turned in his seat and looked directly at Jou, who gasped as the sapphire eyes of the brunet pierced his Honey coloured eyes, as if seeing right through him. Jou couldn't help but feel vulnerable to those eyes, as well as lost and safe. The boy had only just arrived at the school and Jou had felt so many emotions rise up much to his own confusion. It was like those eyes were so familiar to him and he couldn't for the life of him put his finger on why.

Jou turned his gaze away from the sapphire eyes and tried to concentrate on his work, Kaiba watched the blond for a moment longer before tearing his own gaze away and continued to type on his laptop.

The lesson carried on as the class worked quietly, the only three who were not working was Jou, Kaiba and Yami. Jou had noticed when Kaiba had walked into the class that a glare that spoke of a painful death was sent between both Kaiba and Yami almost immediately, for what reason Jou was clueless. Now Jou was watching Kaiba again who was in a glaring match with Yami. No one else in the class seemed to notice the tension between the two apart from Jou and strangely Bakura caught it out of the corner of his eye whilst kissing Ryou senseless.

Kaiba was a mystery to Jou, was he set out on making the whole class hate him or something? He had glared at him and now Yami, for what reason? But why was Yami glaring back, because he didn't appreciate a glare from the new student? Or was there more to it than that? So many questions ran through Jou's head, he doubted he'd get any answers for them though.

Jou looked back down at his work, he had got little done mostly because he had spent most of the lesson staring at Kaiba and then watched as Yami and Kaiba had glared at each other but the other portion of his time not spent on work or on the other members of the class, he had been doodling and when Jou looked down at the doodles he'd sketched all over a page in his note book he couldn't help gasping, drawn in his note book were a pair of eyes identical to Kaiba's, Jou had somehow subconsciously drawn Kaiba's sapphire eyes and not even realised it. Jou slammed the book shut; he was beginning to scare himself.

Jou chanced a glance in Kaiba's direction but Kaiba's eyes were already looking in his direction, Jou took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, his heart rate had sped up, and Jou could feel a sense of dread as well as panic inside him.

Jou raised his hand to get the teacher's attention, the teacher was currently seated behind her desk and marking another years work. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed Jou and asked "What is it Jounouchi?"

"May I be excused? I need to go to the toilet" Jou said in a hurry, desperately wanting to escape the class.

The teacher was confused but let Jou leave the classroom so he could go to the toilet. Jou practically jumped out of his seat and ran out of the classroom; he sprinted down the corridor until he reached the bathroom, once there he opened the door slamming it against the wall and walked quickly to the sink, he turned the tap on and let the cold water run freely, he looked at himself in the mirror, his face looked pale, sighing Jou ran a hand through his hair and cupped his hand under the freezing cold water, he brought the water up to his face and chucked it on his warm face, he did that a few times before cupping his hands again under the water but this time to drink the water. After Jou had finished he looked at himself again in the mirror, he had calmed down immensely and regained slight colour back to his cheeks. He leaned against the bathroom wall and closed his eyes, as soon as he did that though the sapphire eyes of Kaiba's flashed through his mind; he opened his eyes quickly trying to blink away the image. Jou slid down the bathroom wall until he was seated on the cold tiled floor; he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his knees.

Jou felt like pulling his hair out in confusion as well as frustration, why did those eyes, those overwhelming piercing sapphire eyes look so hauntingly familiar to him?

Jou was pulled out of his thoughts as the bathroom door opened to reveal Honda looking concerned.

"The teacher was starting to wonder if you had fallen in the toilet, Jou" Honda said chuckling whilst leaning against the door.

Jou smiled and replied "Nah, I just lost track of the time"

Honda frowned and asked "You okay Jou? You don't look so good buddy"

"I think I'm just not getting enough sleep" Jou replied almost immediately.

"Alright well we have an hour's free period so why don't you return to your dorm and try catching some zs? Honda said good naturally

"Good idea" Jou said pulling himself up off of the floor, the lesson had almost finished so there was no real point in returning to class.

Jou and Honda walked out of the bathroom and walked down the corridor, half way to Jou's room Honda walked in the opposite direction set on finding Otogi. Jou continued walking down the cold and dull corridor in the direction of his dorm, after a few minutes he reached his dorm, most of his friends were in the same dorm as Jou, but Jou was set on getting some sleep, maybe if he got some sleep those eyes would stop haunting him. He opened the door to his room, quietly shutting it behind him, he walked over to his bed and without changing he let himself fall onto his bed, bringing the covers to wrap around his body, not even five minutes passed before Jou had fallen into his land of dreams.

_Jou's dream_

_A blond boy ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the town never once stopping to look behind him to see if 'he' was still chasing after him. He ducked down an alley away from the busy town; he was less likely to get caught if he ran down alleys instead of the main street. The blond boy leant against the wall trying to catch his breath, not even leaving a minute to rest he set off running again. Just as the blond ran out of the alley almost out of the town arms wrapped around his torso pulling him back, the blond struggled against the restraining arms around him, desperate to escape. _

"_Listen to me, let me explain" a voice whispered near his ear._

_The blond struggled more repeating "No, let me go" over and over again. _

_End dream _

Jou woke up with a start sweat appearing on his forehead, he raised a hand to his head murmuring "that dream again" He'd be having the same dream for as long as he remembered, he didn't know why though. He guessed the blond was him but who he was running from and why he didn't know. He never ever got a look at the stranger's face that was chasing after him. Though Jou had a feeling deep down he really didn't want to know who the stranger was.

Jou climbed from his bed and noticed it was getting dark; he had most probably missed his lessons for the day. Though why someone couldn't just wake him up so he didn't end up missing class Jou would like to know.

He walked out of his room, ignoring his now creased clothes and bed ridden hair, he walked back to the school corridors, in search of his friends, since Jou knows his friends wouldn't be back in their rooms at such early hours in the evening, he continued to walk down the corridor but his steps halted as he looked upon the proud brunet CEO who was on the phone with someone.

Kaiba noticed him and said his goodbyes on the phone before hanging up, he replaced the phone and stared at Jou who could feel himself falling into the sweet mesmerisation of the brunets gaze.

Jou breathed in deeply before letting it out and walked the rest of the distance to the brunet and working up the guts said "Why are you so familiar? It's as if I've met you somewhere before."

Jou could swear that Kaiba's eyes softened before returning to cold slits as he replied harshly "I've never seen you in my life" before striding off in the opposite direction to the one Jou was standing in.

A small hint of hurt had struck Jou at those cold and harsh words, and Jou was falling into more confusion as to why?

"I just asked you a question, geez. No need to be so rude about it" Jou shouted to the CEO walking away before huffing and walking in the direction of where the classes were. If he'd looked back at Kaiba he would have noticed that Kaiba had stopped and turned his way and stared after him with sadness hidden deep within his sapphire orbs.

Jou walked to the first lesson he had ended up missing which was his English lesson, he apologised to a teacher by the name of 'Mrs Bane' she forgave him with a strict warning not to miss class again unless he was really ill. Jou then continued onto to the next class he had skipped being PE, the teacher 'Mr Grayson' wasn't nearly as accepting, he made poor Jou do laps around the school area including the graveyard close by which sent shivers up Jou's spine as well as a sign of nostalgia. The last teacher he had to apologise to was his science teacher, she relented with her punishment by only giving Jou an evening detention where he had to tidy up the graveyard somewhat, Jou could say this was one of the worst punishments, he was terrified being in a creepy graveyard at late hours of the night, such a punishment as this should be against the school rules.

Jou cleaned up the statues and the gravestones but just as Jou had nearly completed his tasks for the evening, he could swear he saw a shadow close by, but another look proved him wrong. Jou started to walk out of the graveyard past an old broken statue of an angel, but before Jou knew what was happening a shout of his name and the force of somebody pushing him out of the way was all Jou knew. Jou landed on the ground bashing his head hard causing him to fall into unconsciousness.

Jou blinked as his vision blurred the last thing he could see was sapphire eyes, he stretched his hand out to the stranger who grasped it, Jou could feel the stranger grasp his hand faintly before his mind went blank.

~End chapter~

Well there you have it, the first chapter is done, I know nothing really happens in this chapter but I hope the dream Katsuya has, has you curious as to the mystery of why Katsuya thinks he knows Seto. This story is hopefully going to be full of mystery^^

Reviews would be most appreciated but its up to you :)

Until the next chapter of a story, ja ne.

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


	3. Plots and Plans

**Shattered Memories – Chapter 2**

Well to who ever is reading this certain story, all I can really say is sorry about the three or four month delay, it wasn't meant to be nearly that long until my updates, but I hit a block in my story since I know what I want to happen later on in my story but the early on chapters are proving difficult because I'm trying to work myself up to the mysteries and drama that is ahead, and it's not too easy. So just bear with me please, and I'll do my best :)

Also on another note, I've included a few OC's that will be throughout this story. I know I keep including Seraphis in a few of my stories, but he's in this one too because I just love his character and his name, think he'll be one of my OC's that I might use in more stories, we'll see. Julian is another, you'll find out more about him later on, not too sure if I've included him in other stories. Last one is a guy by the name of Blaze, he just came to me randomly, he's going to be a mystery I think as well. So there are my three OC's^^

**Solo's Orca - **Well I'm trying to thicken the plot lol, and you'll soon find out why Katsuya knows Seto xD thanks for the comment!

**Unknown Reviewer - **Thank you so much for that comment, I'm so glad that I got you addicted to my writing, that really pleased me^^

**Luiz4200 - **I always put Katsuya through hell, more ahead so prepare for some turmoil and drama and alsorts for poor Katsuya. I updated but not as soon as I wanted to.

**xxxemoshortyxxx - **Hello stranger, been gone a year, finally you're back xD The nerve with updates lol, it's you more than me who really needs to update, so I'd getting moving, I'm awaiting your updates, don't you think I've been waiting long enough :P Glad you're back^^

~Story~

"I wonder if he's going to be alright" Yugi thought out loud whilst the rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement. As soon as they'd heard that Jou was in the infirmary they had rushed right over to see if he was okay, but he'd been in a deep sleep for a while now and they were all worrying that he might be in a coma.

Yugi had overheard a few students talk about a student who had been taken to the infirmary who had messy blond hair and a creased blue school uniform and just by that description he knew it was Jou. He'd rushed to see Otogi and Honda and let them know who were leant against the lockers just talking and as soon as they'd heard the news, they had practically sprinted over to the west wing where the infirmary was located.

Bakura and Ryou was the next to find out since they'd seen Yugi, Otogi and Honda running down the corridor and separated from their deep kisses long enough to know that Jou was in the infirmary. Ryou had been alarmed but Bakura's reaction had been surprising considering the only one he cared for was Ryou. So seeing Bakura turn pale white and his eyes the size of dinner plates before demanding what had happened had shocked everyone.

Now they were there awaiting the nurse to tell them what had actually happened. They all stood around Jou's bed for either the nurse to arrive or for Jou to wake up. Ten minutes later and the nurse arrived, a sad smile placed on her face causing the others to become worried.

There was a tense silence in the room as they all waited for the nurse to tell them the expected bad news, but relief flooded the room as the nurse said "he's going to be just fine."

Yugi sighed with relief as he collapsed in a chair close by to the bed, Otogi ran his palm through his black hair whilst leaning against the wall, Honda wiped the sweat from his brow and leaned against the wall with Otogi, Ryou smiled lightly with relief whilst Bakura demanded to know what had happened to Jou.

Just as the nurse was ready to inform them what she knew Anzu bursted through the door, worry clearly painting her features. "I just heard is he okay?" she asked whilst leaning over with her hands on her knees trying to get her breath back from her obvious running.

"He's just fine as I just told the others; they'll be slight bruising to the back of his head where he collided with the ground apart from that I'm sure he's going to be alright. I just need to check if he has a concussion as soon as he wakes up" the nurse explained to everyone in the room, before she left the room once again.

They occupants of the room relaxed slightly at the news that their good friend was going to be just fine, they only hoped he'd wake up soon. They spoke about what could have occurred for Jounouchi to become hurt but none of them could be sure, they'd have to wait until Jounouchi did eventually awake so they could question him on what exactly happened, but until that time, they sat in the room in anticipation for Jounouchi to wake up.

Whilst the group in the infirmary was worrying over Jounouchi, Kaiba was beating himself up in his own room for not being able to do much to keep Jounouchi safe in the cemetery, he had followed him there since he knew if Jounouchi was on his own, then something was bound to happen and he had been correct in his assumptions.

He typed on his laptop, catching up with some work for Kaiba Corporation, since he had been trying to keep an eye on Jounouchi, he had ended up falling behind in some of his work, and him being the CEO of the company, that was completely unacceptable. He also needed to get his mind off of the blond boy who was laid in the infirmary due to his negligence.

Right now he couldn't do anything to the person who had hurt Jounouchi, but soon when the time was right he would get revenge against the person, he would make them pay dearly for hurting the one precious to him more than once.

Kaiba sighed as he leaned back on his chair and rubbed his eyes to give them a break from staring at the computer screen for so long. After a couple minutes break he went straight back into typing up some work and then sending it to his employees since he couldn't leave the school as of yet, he couldn't bear to leave Jounouchi unprotected, sure he had his friends but right now they didn't have a clue what was happening, and in his opinion they were better off not knowing.

He typed for another half an hour before sending more work in via email, he then logged off his laptop and decided to lie on his bed, he was completely worn out, he also was thirsty he noted as he grabbed at his throat but not risking it, he decided to change out of his clothes into some night clothes and climb into bed and get some much needed rest, although he had no doubt that it would be yet another sleep less and difficult night.

Lessons could wait since he knew that the teachers wouldn't go against him, after all quite a moderate amount of the teachers along with the students idolised him, so skipping lessons wasn't going to be a big deal.

It was mid afternoon by the time Yugi and his group decided to leave Jounouchi in the infirmary and return to their lessons, after all they couldn't get detention, they'd already skipped at least two or three lessons, missing more wasn't going to be good. They also was going to be having some exams soon in the year and missing the work wasn't a smart idea since they needed to get good grades on the exams or at the very least pass.

Yugi found himself struggling with some of the work and looked behind him ready to ask Yami for assistance, since he usually helped him with work he didn't understand, but he noticed that Yami wasn't sat behind him at all. Glancing around the classroom, he frowned as he noted that Yami wasn't even in the classroom which was quite odd because it wasn't very often that Yami missed lessons. Worry consumed Yugi as he wondered if Yami had become ill, but thinking back to the last day he had hardly seen Yami at all, he hadn't even gone to visit Jounouchi with him and the others.

Knowing there wasn't much he could do right now since he was in lesson, he let the thoughts pass by and chose to go seek out Yami after lessons had ended, but until then he attempted to concentrate on the puzzling work before him.

Where as Yami was sat down on a stone bench which was situated in a forest close by to the cemetery with three other students by the names of Julian, Seraphis and Blaze, nobody could see them unless they were searching for them which was an advantage for them since they needed a secret place away from others so they could discuss some plans.

"So when is this going to happen?" Blaze asked in a bored tone of voice whilst he moved a strand of his ebony hair out of his baby blue eyes.

Yami smirked as he replied "all in good time, Blaze."

Seraphis and Julian smirked along with Yami whilst Blaze just yawned and appeared completely nonchalant to the plan.

Hearing the faint sound of the bell from the school signalling the change over of lesson, the four of them made their way back into school, in separate directions for their classes. The obvious smirk never leaving Yami's lips once.

~End Chapter~

Another chapter out of the way, I apologise for it being so short but it's mostly just a filler chapter which I think will be needed for the plot as it goes on. Either way it's an update xD I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer, I'm not sure how long the chapters are going to end up being, I don't even know how many chapters to this story they are going to be in the end either, guess you'll just have to wait and see.

Next chapter hopefully will have interaction between Seto and Katsuya. Yugi could question Yami (unsure for the moment) and the rest will be a surprise because right now I don't even know what happens next lol, so good for planning ey? I'm trying though.

Oh also, I need some names for dorms, I have a few ideas but not too sure on them, so let me know if you have any names I could use for dorm names. I'll give credit to which ever idea I use and dedicate the chapter as well if you like ^_~

Reviews would be appreciated, I'd love to know your thoughts. Please keep it 'Constructive Criticism' if you are going to crit.~cise this story.

Until the next chapter of a story, ja ne.

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


End file.
